Calendar Man (Arkhamverse)
Calendar Man is a character that is referenced in Batman: Arkham Asylum and appears in Batman: Arkham City. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' .]] Although he doesn't appear in the game, in the Main Cell Block of the Penitentiary, Calendar Man's cell can be glimpsed. The cell is covered with torn calendar pages, and when photographed the bio of Calendar Man may be unlocked. ''Batman: Arkham City Calender Man appears in Batman: Arkham City, somewhat resembling his appearance during the Long Halloween story arc, heavily suggested this is due to the injury to his leg. He is the only inmate inside Arkham City who chooses to remain in his cell. Unlike previous interpretations of Calendar Man, who crimes consisted of everything but ''murder, this Calendar Man's crimes consist almost exclusively of murder; he evens confesses to murdering his own mother and father on the respective holidays. It is also said if the player visit's Calender Man on a real-world holiday, he may give you something. Yet, when you come back after he tells you all of his crimes, he has escaped by tricking a Two-Face thug and killing him in the process. Psychological Profiles Psychological Profile (by Penelope Young) Calendar Man Real Name: Julian Day '''CHECK PERMANENT CALENDAR BEFORE EACH VISIT...' Psychological Profile: Day suffers from schizotypal personality disorder, with ideas of reference focusing around the calendar. He believes the major dates of Gregorian calendar mark times when he is personally and uniquely freed from societal norms. On these dates, he exhibits mildly sociopathic, frequently criminal behavior. He is in general one of the easier to treat here at Arkham, except on major holidays, when he becomes impossible to handle, displaying borderline behavior and refusing to socialize throughout the day. Additional Notes I have been unable to source his ideas of reference; I suspect incidents of childhood trauma related to a number of major holidays. Due to my tendency to work through the holidays during which most of other staff take leave, I've been able to study the majority of Day's schizotypal breaks. Arkham City Profile: Dr. Hugo Strange Calendar Man is one of the more circumspect and introverted prisoners. He whiles aways his days obsessing over anniversary schedules, privately reliving every gruesome detail of his monstrous crimes. There is no hope for rehabilitating him; if he ever escapes Arkham City, his criminal plans extend endlessly into the future. Quotes January New Year's Day "New Years Day. Old acqauintance be forgot and all that. I made sure she wouldn't forget me that day, didn't I, Batman? It was the first New Year's party I'd had been invited to in a long time. Ah, but then I wasn't really invited ,was I? The restraining order saw fit to that. Still, she and I had been close, or so I believed, and a New Year means a new start. I admit, stepping into a crowded ballroom with a flamethrower was a bit dramatic, but what better way to melt ice at a party. Perhaps she should have taken that "cup of kindness" when I first offered." February Valenine's Day "Valentine's Day. Hearts and flowers. The perfect occasion to smother my new love with tokens of affection. I chose a dozen roses, an assortment of truffles and a darling little lacy thing...Oh, excuse me. I didn't mean to be so intimate. A-hem...You might say I overdone it, and in truth, at that point, my love and I had not actually met. Ever the romantic, I followed her to her apartment. I drowned out her screams of protest. Sadly, it was not to be. So instead of smother her with gifts, I simply smothered her." March "Of course Leap Year comes and slays." St. Patrick's Day "March 17th, the day set aside for St. Patrick, the holy man who drove the snakes from Ireland. Interesting thing about snake venom, Batman: Some are green, just like the dye used to make green beer. That made it all the easier when I hosted that St. Paddy's Day party for my old gang. As you remember, one of my henchmen tried to tip you off. I wasn't sure which one had done it, so I decided to punish them all.One dose of green mamba venom into the beer keg and they were soon rotting under the shamrocks. So I guess that makes you responsible for thier death too. I'll drink to that." April April Fools Day "Well, well, well, Batman, you listened well. You appear to understand the importance of dates, don't you. Let me tell you about this day, this day of fools. I remembered clearly that I watched her for days, waiting for the perfect moment. It was cold that March; it felt like spring would never come. They drank coffee and she confessed her life lacked surprises. For six more days, I watched." May Mother's Day June Father's Day To be added July Independence Day To be added August Feast Day of St. Roch To be added September Labor Day To be added October Halloween "Boo! Funny thing Halloween in Arkham. It seems redundant here. Within these walls the monsters are on display year 'round. Of course, there was that one year Joker lead a breakout on All Hallows' Eve. What a wonderful night. Costumed revelers innocently partying among killers and fiends. Of course, the real screams came when it was time to unmask. Trick or treat." November Thanksgiving "You know, I always feel a little lonesome in November. I think that's because even the worst of us enjoy a good old-fashioned family Thanksgiving. I know I did a few years back when I dropped in unannounced on Turkey Day. All those surprised faces around the table. Mom and dad could hardly believe it. Mind you, I don't know whose mom and dad they were. I was on the run and needed a place to lay low. That family, whoever they were, could certainly cook. Stuffing and gravy and pumpkin pie to die for. Unfortunately, they did. Like I said, always feel lonesome in November." December Christmas "Ebenezer Scrooge was a saint compared to old Judge Harkness. Remember him, Batman? Gotham's hanging judge, they called him. Even though the state had ruled me insane, Harkness swore he'd send me to the gallows. so you see, it was all a simple act of self-preservation. I could hardly be held responsible for strangling that street corner Santa Claus for his suit. I needed the disguise to sneak into the judge's Chrsitmas Eve party. Harkness thought it was all in fun until "St. Nick" caught him around the neck with a string of Christmas lights. The cops found him later, hanging from the elaborate light display of his own roof. Judgie almost looked like a cartoon himself alongside the comical reindeer, elves, and snowmen. I called that murder my "Christmas special". Trivia *In Dr. Young's notes, Penguin wrote his signature where, through history, everybody has to have an inventor or machiner, where Calendar Man is known for his brilliant inventions. Calendar Man is one of the easiet patients, so Penguin has no difficultity controlling him, yet on any holiday, Calendar Man may become so psychotic, that it can be used as a advantage. Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters